Loki Odia Las Peliculas Romanticas
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: ¿La última canción? ¿Titanic? ¿Diario de una pasión? ¿Votos de amor? ¿Un viaje para recordar? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¿Desde cuándo Thor era un jodido romántico sin remedio? ¿Porque Thor tiene esa extraña pelicula "Capitan america; Amor Civil"? Un día demasiado extraño para Loki ¡Que alguien le de un respiro!


Esto es algo que prácticamente escribí mientras escuchaba Teacher de Nick Jonas hace un momento, haciendo tarea e-e

Luego me preguntan por qué repruebo.

:/ic.

pics.

livejournal.

com/

ladyanimangaxd /

74696550/

17167/

17167_

900\. jpg (agregad http y quitar los espacios, ya saben;)

En fin, esta "historia" si se le puede llamar así ya que es condenadamente corta, se basa en la imagen de arriba (imagen de la que no soy propietaria, la tome de Tumblr), Loki viendo la versión del capitán américa que a mí me hubiera encantado ver, y su reacción.

Supongo que es un AU, en el que Thor y Loki son mortales, hermanos y jóvenes cx (o al menos lo eran en mi mente)

* * *

LOKI ODIA LAS PELÍCULAS ROMÁNTICAS.

Frigga y Odín recién habían salido a hacer la compra de la semana, como acostumbraban cada viernes por la tarde.

Aunque claro, ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas de eso y Loki, suspicaz como siempre, estaba seguro que no solo habían ido al supermercado, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que se encontraban haciendo perversiones ruidosas (que en casa no podían hacer por obvias razones) en el hotel que estaba a un par de manzanas del supermercado, y también el motel más cerca de su casa. Era un milagro que en sus tantas "escapadas" no se hubiesen topado a Thor con una de sus "amiguitas" entrando a una de las habitaciones del hotel.

De tales padres, tal hijo. ¡Incluso había heredado el mismo gusto hotelero!

Suspiro con resignación. Si con sus salidas prolongadas evitaban que el escuchara los gemidos de su madre a las tres de la madrugada, él estaba más que encantado.

Se desparramo por enésima vez en el sofá de tres plazas que su madre adoraba y con el morbo que solo puede tener un niño al hacer algo incorrecto cuando sabe que lo es, recargo sus pies en el respaldo del sofá, sabiendo que si su madre estuviese presente ya estaría exigiéndole que quitara sus "sucios pies" de su sofá.

Cambio los canales con el aburrimiento escrito en su frente. Viernes por la noche y solo había una maratón de películas románticas para idiotas, caricaturas para niños retrasados y películas para barbaros.

Si, Loki y sus prejuicios. ¿Les sorprende?

Finalmente y cansado de tanto hacer zapping, se decidió por subir al cuarto de Thor y rebuscar entre su vasta colección de películas una que le interesara (y que no hubiera visto antes).

¿Star wars? Llamativo, pero muy nerd… y viejo. ¿El dios del trueno? En absoluto, odiaba al hermano del dios del trueno, era un mimado ¡ni hablar! ¿El niño de la pijama rayada? No tenía ganas de llorar esa noche, gracias. ¿La última canción? ¿Titanic? ¿Diario de una pasión? ¿Votos de amor? ¿Un viaje para recordar?

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¿Desde cuándo Thor era un jodido romántico sin remedio?

Puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio mientras se disponía a bajar, cuando una película que no había visto antes, brillando con su empaque de edición especial Blu-ray dos discos, llamo su atención.

Se acercó y leyó la caratula con desconfianza, esperaba que no fuera otra mierda de película romántica, o peor ¡una película porno en Blu-ray!

Pero no, no era porno. Aunque no sabía si definirla como romántica o no.

La caratula rezaba con sus bonitas letras simulando neón "Capitán América; Amor Civil" y Loki no pudo haberse imaginado nada más extraño en su vida.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto en cartelera, aunque siendo justos, no es como si él estuviera al tanto de algún estreno.

Miro el empaque de la película y se decidió a verla. Total, no tenía una portada con romanticismo ni nada de eso, solo se veía el actor que hacía del capitán américa en el centro sosteniendo su escudo mientras a su costado se encontraba un tipo con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, con los ojos mal pintados (¿Qué acaso quería simular a un mapache?) y sosteniendo una pistola. De fondo se ven personajes con armas como si estuvieran en guerra.

Y a Loki no pudo haberle parecido más interesante.

Salió del cuarto de Thor y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala de estar. Miro el reloj, aún era temprano como para que Thor o sus padres lo sorprendieran a mitad de la película, así que dejo la película en la mesita de centro y preparo palomitas instantáneas.

Cuando regreso a la sala venia cargado con un cuenco repleto de palomitas y un enorme vaso de gaseosa. Las dejo en la mesa de centro y puso la película, para acto seguido tomar el control y tirarse al sofá de un salto.

La película comenzó. Loki no hacía más que atiborrarse de palomitas y gaseosa.

Era una película bastante común para ser de Marvel, comenzó bastante normal, una nueva amenaza de carácter internacional que solo podría resolver el capitán américa. Típico. Tipos malos con armas que se creen ninjas y el capitán américa con su inquebrantable sentido de la justicia, la equidad de géneros y blah, blah, blah. También típico.

El capitán américa salvándole el trasero al tal Bucky. Típico. El tal Bucky besando al capitán américa. Tipic… espera ¡¿Qué?!

El cuenco casi se resbala de las manos de Loki mientras buscaba desesperadamente el control para pausar la película. Finalmente, después de pausarlo cogió la caratula de la película y la examino detenidamente.

Si, el chico con ojos de mapache era el tal Bucky, y estaba besando al capitán américa. ¡Besándolo, por el amor de Hela! Sus ojos pasaban de la caratula a la pantalla una y otra vez. Y al final solo pudo suspirar con resignación y reanudarla reproducción.

-Maldito Bucky suertudo –maldijo entre dientes el azabache, pensando que otro hombre había besado al buenazo del capitán américa.

Ya hubiera querido el saber en su adolescencia que el tipo de las mallas sexys en los comics era gay (o en su defecto bisexual), no habría tenido que recurrir a porno de mala calidad.

Y así, con cara de eterno odio (nunca aceptara que es envidia) hacia Bucky, termino de ver la película. Los créditos estaban comenzando a aparecer, pero como ya en mencionado antes, Loki es suspicaz. Así que como todo buen espectador de Marvel adelanto los créditos hasta llegar a la escena extra.

Grande fue su desilusión al ver al hermano del dios del trueno en otro estúpido plan malévolo, tras el cual su hermano le patearía el trasero y comerían perdices.

Se levantó dispuesto a retirar la película del DVD cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrever una melena rubia bastante desordenada, y en este caso, no era necesario ser tan suspicaz como Loki para adivinar como se la había desordenado, después de todo era viernes por la noche.

-Thor –saludo sin emoción Loki, como siempre.

Thor ya acostumbrado a su arisca manera de ser, se acercó a su hermano y lo estrecho exageradamente entre sus brazos.

-¡maldición, Thor! ¡suéltame, retardado enfermo! –pero Thor no lo soltaba, y Loki termino resignándose, porque no importaba cuanto forcejeara (o hiciera ejercicio) Thor siempre sería más fuerte que él.

Thor sonreía de oreja a oreja y se encargaba de hacer el abrazo más apretado, si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que molestaba a Loki no solo se haría rico, sino que se ganaría la vida haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas.

-¿así es como recibes a tu hermano mayor, Loki? ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? –ironizo soltando el delgaducho cuerpo de Loki y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de leche.

-Mis modales están cerca de donde tu dejaste el respeto por mi burbuja personal

-Joder –suspiro el blondo –eres tan diva –Loki torneo los ojos mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Thor se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó cerca de donde Loki aun acomodaba su ropa, bebía su leche tranquilamente cuando se percató de la ausencia de personas.

-¿Dónde están Madre y Padre? –Loki dejo de arreglarse por un momento y se sentó a lado de Thor, en el sofá adyacente al de tres plazas.

-Fueron por la "compra" –Thor asintió –eso fue hace seis horas –Thor se quedó pensativo un momento y segundos después puso cara de asco. Loki solo rio

-¡joder! Con que me dijeras que no estaban era suficiente, Loki –renegó el blondo y Loki no pudo hacer más que estallar en carcajadas.

La mirada de Thor vago por toda la estancia tratando de eliminar la imagen de sus padres "comprando", cuando se topó con su película en la mesita de centro "capitán américa; amor civil"

-¿Qué hace mi edición especial del capitán américa en la mesa? –inquirió con su cara de "te mato si encuentro un puto rasguño" e inmediatamente la risa de Loki ceso.

-Yo la eh tomado –pone sus mejores ojos de cachorro -¿no querías que la tomara?

Thor no era idiota, sabía que Loki estaba tratando de convencerlo de que no le echara la bronca poniendo sus ojos de inocente, pero… ¡joder!, era Loki, Loki y sus ojos de cachorro.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-Si puedes, pero odio que no pidas las cosas –los ojos de Loki brillaron, ya iba a empezar.

-Oh, claro. El omnipotente Thor lo puede todo, incluso puede escuchar mis llamados telepáticos pidiendo que confirme cualquier petición. Claro, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Thor se sobo el puente de la nariz con desesperación y decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

-Ya, como digas –quiso cambiar el tema –y dime que te pareció la película.

Loki frunció la nariz inconscientemente, como cuando era pequeño y algo le parecía injusto. A Thor le causo gracia.

-Regular, buenos efectos, buena historia, unos personajes buenos… otros detestables –y Thor solo pudo sonreír, ¡bingo! No era secreto que a Loki siempre le hubiera gustado el capitán américa, así que ya podía hacer una idea de que personaje era "detestable".

-Déjame adivinar, ¿ese tal personaje detestable es cierto castaño devora-labios que besa al cap.? –Loki lo fulmino con la mirada y asintió. Y esta vez fue Thor quien largo una carcajada.

-¡no tiene gracia! –replico, pero poco canalizo la carcajada del blondo.

-Si, ¡sí que la tiene! –dijo Thor entre risas.

Loki, molesto se levantó del sofá dispuesto a irse a su habitación. En cambio Thor, aun entre risas, le tomo de un brazo y lo volvió a sentar en el sofá, riendo esta vez tan cerca de Loki, que este creyó que seguiría escuchando la carcajada de Thor hasta en sus pesadillas.

Loki se cruzó de brazos y espero a que Thor dejara de comportarse como un idiota. Cuando por fin dejo de reír, Thor recargo su cabeza en las piernas de Loki, como solían hacer de vez en cuando.

-No entiendo porque te gusta tanto ese personaje –comento Thor y Loki solo pudo fulminarlo una vez más –ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de el? –Loki lo pensó durante un momento.

-Supongo que siempre me gustaron sus ojos, su cabello y su buen físico, porque en cuanto a su forma de pensar, ¡ni hablar! –respondió y Thor lo pensó un momento.

De pronto se sentó abruptamente y se sacó una goma para cabello que tenía enroscada en la muñeca, junto su cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo improvisada. Loki solo lo miraba como se le mira a un gato tratando de ladrar.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –pero Thor no respondió.

Thor termino de arreglar su cabello de forma rara, parecía como si la parte derecha de sus cabeza tuviera un par de ondas estilo los 40's.

-¡Ta-Raaan! –exclamo el blondo con las manos extendidas a los lados mostrando su "peinado". Loki lo observo como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –Thor sonrió un momento y se acercó rápidamente hasta la boca de un desprevenido Loki, beso sus labios rápidamente, siendo un beso que de no haber visto con sus ojos, no habría creído real.

-Soy tu capitán américa ahora "bebe" –bromeo Thor guiñándole un ojo.

Thor sonrió ladinamente ante la estupefacción retardada de Loki y se desamarro el cabello mientras se levantaba del sofá. Camino rumbo a las escaleras y su melena rubia desapareció en las alturas.

Loki aún no salía de su estupefacción cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Odín y Frigga entraron entre risas mal disimuladas, cotilleando entre ellos cosas que Loki no alcanzo a escuchar pero que ya imagina la temática.

-hola cariño –saludo Frigga besándole la mejilla al azabache mientras dejaba la bolsa de las compras en el suelo, observo el cuenco de palomitas a la mitad, el vaso sin soda y la televisión encendida y sonrió -¡vaya, alguien disfruto de su soledad!

-¿De qué nos perdimos? –pregunto Odín mientras se sentaba en el sofá de tres plazas, tomaba el control remoto y hacia zapping.

Loki salió de su shock auto-alargado y sonrió de medio lado.

-No de mucho…


End file.
